


Redemption

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Redemption, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Alec brings Jonathan home.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Deal [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Redemption

Alec lands with grace, the Demons around Jonathan pause and Alec has to wonder if it is because of him or the fact that he wears his Father's Celestial Armor.

It's heavy and never before has it appeared but Alec has no time to wonder why it does so now. His Father's blade is familiar in his hand though, it is one of the only things that Lucifer managed to keep hold of during his fall and Alec was gifted it after his first official flight and his father taught him how to use it.

Alec usually doesn't, the blades his Mother's people make serve him well enough, but right now he doesn't want to merely banish the Demons, he wants them dead.

The Demons gather themselves and lunge at him, Jonathan falling into a puddle as Alec dispatches Demon after Demon until he stands alone in the dark street, illuminated only by the blue glow of his wings and sword.

There is movement in the shadows as Alec approaches Jonathan and Alec keeps a watch on the little girl as he kneels down next to the being he's come to collect.

He carefully lays his blade on the ground, close enough to grab if the shadows prove hostile and turns Jonathan over.

The creature blinks his eyes and there is no madness there, only awe as he gazes up at Alec.

It is a child's eyes that gaze at him Alec realizes, the child that Valentine never allowed this boy to be, the one he killed with Demon's blood and torture.

Not for the first time, Alec curses God, curses all the Angels that allowed this to happen.

It is cruel to leave people in pain, heartless to allow such unspeakable acts to be done.

And yet, Alec understands as well, humans are free to make choices of their own, God holds no true control over them, they may do as they will and God delights in their choices.

There are days, too, when God seeks him out, when be asks Alec to tell him about his sister, his boyfriend, now fiance, these are the days that Alec knows that God has watched suffering take it's toll upon a soul, when the Father of Creation seeks a reminder of why he must watch he children destroy themselves and others.

God is cruel, yes, but only that he does not intervene when he could, he gave his second born children the right to chose and so he cannot, will not take that from them, instead he watches and sometimes he cries.

Alec lifts Jonathan's head out of the water, cradling him as he is sure none other has.

"You cannot be here for me, Angel." He gasps out.

Alec cannot help the small smile he grants the child.

"I am no Angel, Jonathan." Alec tells, "And I am here for you."

"No, I am of the Damned, the Monster told me such." Jonathan whispers.

Alec lifts Jonathan into his arm, his blade returning to it's sheath at his belt as he stands. Alec glances once at the shadows before he lifts them into the air as Jonathan drifts into sleep, his wound healing with a caress of Alec's Grace. 

There are other things it wishes to heal but Alec halts it, these wounds are not his to heal, not unless Jonathan asks him.

A softer rain falls around them, it still does not touch Alec's skin but it washes some of Jonathan's pain away and Alec can feel God's touch in the gentle rains.

He cannot bring Jonathan to Magnus' home, not until the creature has made his decision but he is unsure of where else to take him.

He settles on the Institute, landing on the street before the old church.

A homeless man stares at him as he walks up the steps and Alec gives the down on his luck man a smile, presses a touch of Grace to the hand he reaches out with.

He's done that before, it gives them a bit of luck, and that's all they usually need to turn their lives around.

Alec enters the Institute with his head held high, his wings on full, glowing display, a criminal in his arms and wearing his Father's Celestial Armor.

Herondale is too shocked to say anything, Magnus looks like he wishes to but seems to decide on waiting for later.

Clary looks just as in awe as the first time she saw his wings and his Mither looks like she has been deruned or gutted.

"Jonathan Morgenstern is under my protection, any harm done to him will be met with the same harm done to those who deal such as well as the one who orders it." Alec told Herondale as he paused when walking passed her. He turned to look at her stunned face, "I do not take kindly to those that would harm children."

He was well aware of his mother stiffening and turned to glare at her as she opened her mouth.

"Jonathan Morgenstern is no child, he's a monster of Valentine's making." She screeched. 

"Yes, of Valentine Morgenstern's making, not his own choice." Alec said softly, "Jonathan Morgenstern has never made a choice of his own, it is time he does so."

His mother opened her mouth again.

"No." Alec said, adjusting his hold on Jonathan so he could raise his hand up, his Grace was too much in his body, it was beginning to hurt, he really needed to siphon it off but he had no time to do so and so he had begun using it frivolously, such as now when he took his mother's voice, "You will not speak, you have no words I wish to hear. Until you find kind words you will remain silent." 

Maryse opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked at her lack of voice.

Alec felt his Grace shift and his skin begin to glow as it tried to fill him up, it hurt like burning now.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked a hand falling on his arm.

"There's too much." Alec whispered as his eyes met Magnus', "There's too much."

"Jace, take Jonathan, do not argue with me." Magnus ordered and Jonathan was lifted from his arms.

"Alexander, I want you to listen to me, I'm going to guide you in pouring your Grace into the Wards that protect the Institute, but instead of doing it like you're used to we are going to do it the Warlock way, alright?" Magnus asked as he guided Alec to sit on the floor between his legs, holding his hand, a position very much like the one they had been in when Alec had shared his energy with Magnus what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Alec gave a weak nod, his skin glowing ever brighter.

"Alright." And Magnus began speaking softly, telling Alec to reach out with his Grace and feel the Wards, guiding him to each weak spot and teaching him how to reinforce them.

Soon enough the glow began to fade from his skin but Alec told Magnus not to stop, they had to drain all the Grace out,bit built up too fast to leave it, he'd have to drain to again in a few hours even though they were exhausting it now.

"Nephilim." Jonathan's monster said from where it now stood next to Jace, it's eyes were cold but also awed, "That is what you are."

Alec turned to the creature.

"We are all Nephilim." Herondale yelled.

The creature born of Demon's blood barely spared her a glance before focusing on Alec.

"You are a True Nephilim, born of a mortal human and an Angel's Grace." Jonathan knelt, reaching out for Alec's face and stopping just short of touching.

"Why would you save something like us?" The monster asked.

"We all deserve to be saved don't we?" Alec asked.

"God does not save monsters." The creature said.

"No, he doesn't but he still loves them." Alec told the being gently, "And there is always a chance to change."

"I cannot, I am what I am, and I like what I do. I enjoy it." The creature said, "The other one does not."

"He doesn't need your protection anymore." Alec told it softly.

"He will always need my protection." The creature snarled.

"Perhaps, but does he want it?" Alec asked as he motioned the creature to sit next to him.

The creature frowned and his eyes drifted, looking inward, Alec supposed, perhaps having a conversation with Jonathan.

"No." The creature whispered, "He does not want me. I do not have any where else to go."

Alec frowned and pulled out his phone sent a text to Maze.

Maze appeared in a wisp of sulfur and smoke, rolling their eyes at the Nephilim that posed themselves to fight.

"What did you need, kiddo?" Maze asked.

"You want to train a new Demon?" Alec asked.

Maze looked at Alec and them at Jonathan's monster, "Why not, I've been getting bored and Linda only allows a tiny bit of pain with her pleasure."

"There you go, you've got someplace to go and a job too." Alec told Jonathan's creature.

"How do you intend on this happening without me taking the other one?" The creature asked.

Alec shrugged, "I can figure something out if you both agree to the separation."

There was a pause before two voices spoke.

"Yes." 

"Okay." Alec said and pulled his Grace up, reaching out to take Jonathan's hands and he pushed his Grace out into them and they all watched as they blurred and began to split.

When they finished there were two bodies, one charred black with streaks of fire twisting through it and one blonde and green eyed.

What was unexpected was how small they were, how young.

"Well, Linda has suggested adopting, and I guess Trixie could use a friend her age." Maze said as she stared down at he blackened charge, "Oh, I'm going to love watching Lucifer interact with you."

"Lucifer?" The charred being asked.

"Your new boss, my boss, really, and Alec'$ father." Maze explained shortly.

"What!" Herondale yelled.

"Jonathan, how old are you?" Alec asked, ignoring her.

"I think I might be seven." He whispered as he climbed into Alec's lap.

"Seven it is." Maze said, "Come on, Smokey." 

"Maze!" Alec shouted.

"Relax, we'll give him a proper name when we get home, Linda probably has a book we can look through, that work, brat?" Maze asked.

The charred boy nodded and took the hand Maze offered and they vanished in a puff of smoke and sulfur.

"And what about him?" Jace asked, nodding at Jonathan in Alec's lap.

Alec looked at the boy and then met Magnus' gaze.

"We aren't even married yet." Magnus pointed out, "But, of course, I'll adopt a formerly evil child with you."

"He wasn't evil." Alec said.

Magnus stared at the two, at the child, "Fair enough." 

"I'd like an explanation!" Herondale demanded, loudly.

Alec stood up, Jonathan on his him, thin arms around his neck.

"No." Alec said simply and began to leave.

"I can make a portal." Magnus suggested.

"I liked flying." Jonathan admitted shyly, "I didn't get to see a lot of it." 

"I'll meet you at home." Alec smiled at Magnus and offered him a kiss before launching them up into the air.

Magnus watched them rise for a long moment, Alec preferred not to have more than one passenger when he flew, and Magnus understood that, it could be difficult keeping balance with just one extra person, nevermind two and Magnus couldn't blame Jonathan for wanting to fly with Alec, Magnus quite liked flying with Alec as well.

Magnus hummed and created a Portal, and as he stepped through he wondered if Alec might be able to create his own in the same was Warlocks did, it would probably be useful in draining his Grace.

\---

A/n: i don't even know what happened, this was not what I intended on happening when I sat down to write this.

Sorry. It was just meant to be redemption!Jonathan not redemption/slash child!Jonathan and Monster.

Speaking of Jonathan's darker half, if you have name suggestions go ahead and offer them up.

Thank you for reading.

And yes Maryse is still unable to speak.


End file.
